Disturbia
by CallMeJess5793
Summary: Bella is a new to the town of forks and is in living with her twin brother Emmett and her dad. Once edward and bella get over there probelms with each other, will new problems pose as a threat to not only hers but her friends very exsistace? Definately R
1. Preface

Looking into the shadows and seeing the one person that wanted everything you had to offer, should have been a comforting thought, but only in these conditions could someone that was all eternally devoted to you mean something bad. Something that meant that you had to leave everything and everyone that you had ever loved and would ever love, behind. Even if they already had, when you loved someone, you never forgot them.

It is in circumstances like these that you feel most reluctant to accept love, and feel that the little old lady down the street with the forty-seven cats, had the right idea. Without anyone around you, you couldn't be hurt. Because in this very moment, accepting the love from the only person that was willing to give it to you, was the last thing that you wanted to do.


	2. Welcome to forks

**A/N: This is my first originalish FanFic and I would like to say that I need some positive reviews before I write other chapters just so I know that I am wanted, so here goes, without further ado: Disturbia (I was listening to Rhianna's song Disturbia when I was naming it lol)**

1.

Forks, Sunny Forks Washington who wouldn't want to be here. What! Am I kidding who _would_ want to be here 300 days a year are overcast and rainy, and not to mention the lack of brown. Yes I just said it, I miss the colour brown. Here in forks there is NONE! EVERYTHING IS GREEN!!!!

I have just moved here from Phoenix in Arizona because my mother just remarried and let's just say that Phil (her new husband) is not the most pro-teenagers, so yes basically I was kicked out by my step father, though my mother will never admit that her newest hubby is a jerk.

So basically I am living with my dad and my twin brother Emmett. When we were born my mother and father had a fight and separated, my mother took me and my father took Emmett.

I am due to start my junior year at Forks High School on Monday and being today is Saturday I guess I have to find something to do with my time for the next day and a half. You see I am not really very social well actually Emmett words for me are socially awkward, that or socially inept, whatever they means.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here we are at Charlie's palace as he likes to call it, im not sure if he was trying to be funny or try to cheer me up from my mope fest but as I said to him

"if you ever want to see happy Bella ever again you has to stop trying to be funny right now"

Which Emmett just laughed his booming laugh at.

"Bella! Lunch is ready!" Emmett screamed excitedly from downstairs. Emmett had an unnatural love for food.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" I screamed no where near as excitedly as Emmett.

As I walked downstairs I saw the whole table decked out in food and Emmett siting like a starved five year old staring at it waiting to be able to start.

"Come on Bells, I want too eat!!" Emmett exclaimed impatiently as I made my way to the table.

"No Emmett! You will wait till Bella is down here and Edward is back from the bathroom" Charlie Screamed at his impatient son. Who is this Edward Character?

As I was walking down the stairs to the table I tripped on the last step and fell into a pair of overly strong arms that I assumed to be Emmett's but when I got my feet back I found myself staring into a pair of bright green eyes. Who was I kidding these were more than eyes there was no was to describe these, these gems, these orbs of beauty absolutely no words.

I was pulled out of my train of thought as I heard a loud booming laugh that belonged to none other than Emmett.

"Oh Eddie, I see you have met my sister Bella and her two left feet!" he exclaimed while trying to compose himself.

So this is Edward.

"yes! Its seems that I have" was how he replied his voice full of humor, I just scoffed.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward Cullen, my best buddy" exclaimed Emmett and I got an 'unfortunately' look from Edward himself.

Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, I like it. 'What am I saying' I scoffed at myself internally.

I never really found out why Edward was actually there and not with his family but who knows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day passed in a similar fashion, me upstairs still trying to unpack and stumbling around a bit. Unfortunately it was Edwardless, and that's was the first night that I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is my first day of school and I am nervous as hell but that's the type of person that I am, the nervous type.

I walked into school with Emmett at my side for protection though he may as well not have been there because I was swamped by people but I guess so was he. He had a reason though he was the Football captain and extremely popular. I on the other hand have no idea why I was being swamped by what seemed like hundreds of students though was probably only 11ish.

The weird thing though was that all the guys were coming up asking for my number, I didn't give it to any of them but it was nice anyway. I have never had a boyfriend because I was never asked, no one seemed very interested.

I made my way to my first class which was English, what do you know I was the centre of attention once again. The teacher signed the slip that I gave him from the nice receptionist lady I think her name was Ms Cope.

Mr. Williams my English teacher assigned me my seat that was in the middle row, third from the front. In the seat next to mine was a girl she looks really nice maybe I should talk to her.

"Hi!" I said trying to muster up as much friendliness in my voice as possible.

She took a little glance in my direction smiled warmly and held out her hand "Hi I'm Angela, you are Bella I gather." Oh she was nice I knew I would really like her no matter how shy I am.

"Welcome to Forks High" she said again as I shook her hand.

I tried to think of something witty to say but all that came out was "Thanks, it's really….um……green"

She laughed at my expression "I just know we are going to be friends!"

I smiled warmly and more genuinely at that exclamation than I had to anything in years.

Class passed as a blur and I made my way to my next class "Spanish, urgh!"

I walked into the classroom and handed my slip to the teacher at the front. She assigned me my seat and I went to sit down.

"Hi!" I said with fake happiness in my voice.

She just glared at me.

"I'm Bella Swan" I tried again.

She was still glaring until and evil smile came onto her face as it seemed she had realized something.

"You're Emmett's sister?" she asked staring at my hand and I removed it from her glare, she might have burnt a hole in it if I didn't.

"Yes, I am that knob heads sister, why?" I asked genuinely curious.

She just laughed and breathed a sigh as though she were thinking of him naked. Yes he was fairly good looking but he was my brother EW!

"Just wondering" she said with an unmistakable gleam of lust in her eyes. Once again EW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wondered out of the classroom to find Emmett waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little too harshly, but he just brushed it off and we started walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Emmett and I arrived at the cafeteria we walked over to his table and he introduced me to his friends.

"Bella this is Jasper and his girlfriend Alice" Edward introduced. I went over to the tall, blonde, fairly strong muscled man and held out my hand, but before I could blink I was being pulled into a tight hug by girl that greatly resembled what I thought looked like a pixie.

"I just know we are going to be best friends Bella!" Alice squealed in my chest and I heard a little chuckle come from none other than Edward.

"Sorry 'bout my sister Bella, she may be small but she incredibly annoying! OUCH! ALICE! And strong" Edward muttered the last bit under his breath.

I just laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully. I got to meet Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and she was like WOW! She was the most stunning thing I have ever seen. The exact replica of perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked out of the cafeteria I ran into what's his name,

"Hi! I'm Mike" mike that's right "Mike Newton" He said holding his hand out for a shake.

"Bella Swan" I said shaking his hand and he grinned the most disgusting cringe worthy smile I have ever seen and I wanted to run and scream the other way. But instead I gave him a nod and headed towards Emmett's Jeep where he was waiting for me.

"What did Spewton want?" Emmett sneered

I laughed and said "He just wanted to introduce himself…… but I see what you mean by the Spewton thing urgh!" I shuddered

And Emmett just laughed his great big booming laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in my room doing homework and singing to Sara Bareilles's Love song when my phone buzzed.

I took a look at the number but I didn't know it so I just opened the message and shuddered at what I saw:

_**The word of the day is "legs." So come over to my place and spread the word. Xxx**_

I just sat there staring at the screen thinking of something to say.

I slowly typed back my comeback:

_**Really? I thought the word of the day was amputate? Hmm oh well guess not.**_

I clicked send chuckling to myself.

I heard soft laughter from behind me and I spun round to see Rosalie standing in my door.

I must admit that even though Rosalie has a really hard outer shell but she was actually really nice.

"What was on that screen that made you look so terrified, or should I say shocked from your socks." Rosalie asked smiling.

I just turned to her and handed her my phone and showed her the message and scoffed in disgust, but moments later she was in hysterics and verbally slapping me on the back for a job well done.

"Oh my god Bella you are hilarious" she complimented and I just smiled back at her.

"Why is she so hilarious?" Emmett asked from my door with Alice, Edward and jasper behind him trying to get a look what was so funny.

Rosalie didn't even try to compose herself she just handed them the phone.

Moments later I heard a growl of anger from Emmett

"Why that little…" but was interrupted by Rosalie

"Whoa babe read what she wrote back "

And soon enough everyone was in hysterics again rolling the floor in hysteria.

Charlie walked passed my door and saw us on the floor laughing and just shook his head.

About an hour and a half my phone buzzed again. By this time we had all settled down and were telling stories on my bedroom floor.

When the phone buzzed everyone turned towards me with expressions saying 'what does it say?'

I opened the phone and read the message slowly before cracking into hysterics.

"What! What does it say?!" Alice was basically bouncing up and down

Rosalie took the phone from the position on the floor that I t had found and read the message aloud:

"_**I have a snake, and it wants to enter your garden!" **_there was a long pause, then everyone erupted into fits of unstoppable laughter. Well everyone except Emmett who was fuming.

"Who is it from" he seethed and grabbed the phone to look at the number, then froze. "Spewton!" He whispered in anger

"What are you going to write back" Rosalie asked still rolling with laughter

"I, I d don't know" I got out before bursting into giggles again.

I finally got myself together enough to type a response, it went like this

_**You'll have to prune the weeds first**_

And sent it off.

Immediately another was back

_**If your left leg is Thanksgiving, and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit you between the holidays**_

And I burst I couldn't hold it in again and neither could anyone else including Emmett who I had told to chill and look at the humorous side of it.

Over the next couple of days I would get the same kind of text messages and I would write something back really witty that would send everyone into hysterics when I told them about it. Some of the messages and replies were: (**Mike** Bella)

**Are you a pirate? Cause I want cho booty**well this booty is out of your reach

**Do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend **well to me you look a lot like the next guy I'm turning down 

**If you were a booger I would pick you first **you pick your nose? GROSS!

**Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got FINE written all over you. **Are you a donkey because you have ass written all over you 

**You turn my software into hardware **sorry I'm too high tech for your 3 ½ inch floppy

**Do you want to do math? Let's add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs and multiply! **How about I add a slap to your face subtract your self esteem divide your legs and multiply the pain with my knee

**If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together **I like it the way it is with the 'n' and the 'o' together

**You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy. **Well Jamaican me a nun

**Roses Are Red, Candle Light Flickers, After the Meal, Its off With the Knickers. **Roses are red violets are blue after the meal your balls will be too

**My name's Mike. That's so you know what to scream in bed. **oh ill be screaming but from laughter 

**I want to love you is fourteen letters so is I want to f!$k you **so is I don't think sooo

**I'm the 6, do you want to be the 9? **Then who is the 7 and the 8

**Are you form Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see!!! **No Arizona, too bad 

**What has 148 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My Zipper! **Its green???

**Is your name Mickey? Because your so FINE! **Don't talk to me coz your no 9

**You might as well sleep with me because I'm going to tell everybody we did it anyway. **Not If you want to see the light of tomorrow

**Violets are blue, roses are red, what's it going to take to get you into bed? **Roses are red violets are blue the only one in your bed will be you

By then Emmett was getting very annoyed that I was just taking it in a stride and not doing anything about it, so he did.

In the Parking lot that faithful day after school Mike looked at me like he always did, like he was making progress in the bed department and all I could was cringe.

As Emmett was approaching mike I could see his smile start to fade.

"about bloody time he got that smile off his could face" jasper muttered under his breath so that only us 4 could hear him.

_**Mike POV**_

As I saw Emmett approaching me with the terrifying stance that he was holding I shrunk back into the wall that I was leaning on. I knew that Bella was Emmett's sister but I didn't know they were this close or that she would tell him anything.

I looked over to see Bella grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't do anything.

"Shit….." was all I could say


	3. Disturbing!

**A/N: OMG thank you guys so much for the reviews I loved them this was sooo exciting I was literally running laps around the house screaming from excitement, I may have been a tad over excited by hey I loved them. Im glad that you guys liked the dirty pickup lines and if you have anything that you want me too use just let me know. Also I am going to be advertising different stories so if you want me to do yours then just let me know and I will. Without further ado chapter 2:**

_Previously on Disturbia_

_**Mike POV**_

_As I saw Emmett approaching me with the terrifying stance that he was holding, I shrunk back into the wall that I was leaning on. I knew that Bella was Emmett's sister but I didn't know they were this close or that she would tell him anything._

_I looked over to see Bella grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't do anything._

"_Shit……!" I muttered under my breath._

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Spewton!!" I muttered and held the most terrifying stance that I could.

"Shit……!" I heard him squeal.

"Damn right SHIT! You little turd! Who the hell do you think you are, talking to my sister like that! Im gonna pummel your ass" I yelled as I kept taking larger faster steps towards his puny little body, as he cowered further into the wall.

I kept taking long strides towards him until I got to him and raised my fist.

"Emmett!" I heard come from behind me and I lowered my fist because I knew exactly who the command had come from.

I turned and saw Rosalie storming towards me but her evil glare was pointed at Newton. I exhaled when I realised that the rathe of Rosalie was not pointed at me. When she got there as she was still glaring at Mike and I would have to say that she can be really scary.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Emmett!" I screamed as I saw him raise his fist to hit Mike. I hated Mike as much as the next guy but hitting him wasn't the way to go about it.

As I approached Emmett and Mike I glared the most evil look I could muster and aimed it towards Mike, and I have to say that watching his cowering against the wall away from my glare was hilarious so I laughed a little evilly as a reached them.

_**Edward's POV**_

Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were all rolling on the floor laughing at the image of Rosalie and Emmett verbally abuse Mike about some of the very disturbing text messages that Bella had received from him. Seeing him cower against the wall in terror was the funniest thing because it was at the glare that Rosalie was giving him.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

While Emmett and I were yelling at Mike I suddenly had the urge to slap him, so that was what I did. BANG!!

The look on his face was priceless and the sound it made send shivers down my spine Oh it felt good. I laughed at the hand print that was showing up on his face and would not be leaving any time soon.

_**Edward's POV**_

Everyone just stopped, everyone in the parking lot and including Alice, Bella, Jasper and I. The sound of Rosalie's hand hitting Mikes face was gonna leave a mark if not a bruise because the sound was huge. All of a sudden the whole car park erupted in applause and cheers, but most of all laughter.

_**Bella's POV**_

Seeing Rosalie slap Mike like that was really shockingly comforting, knowing that I had only been here a week and seeing everyone accept me so quickly. It felt good and for the first time I felt wanted.

After the car park had settled down I looked around at my friends and caught the green orbs that held my soul and I felt weak at the knees to say the least. When Edward flashed that crooked smile I had to turn my head to stop myself from jumping him then and there, he was just URGH!

The rest of the day passed without incident, well apart from the fact that mike sat alone at lunch and everyone seemed to know why. But I felt happy and that was all that mattered at that moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never got another offensive message from mike but you know what I did get that's right sappy messages that made me want to gag.

The first one I got was that night when we were out for dinner celebrating Rosalie's handy work.

Three words, eight letters, so difficult to say

They're stuck inside of me and they try to stay away

But this is too important to let them have their way

I need to do it now, I must do it today

I am Sorry

Mike XXXX

I sat there looking at the screen and then I violently shuddered. Edward was the one to notice my involuntary body movements and took the phone from my hand.

"Um okay gross, but then sweet I suppose, I think your handy work softened him up Rosalie!" Edward exclaimed and then burst out into laughter at his own little joke.

Rosalie snatched the phone from Edwards grasp and read it equally laughing finally understanding what he was going on about.

Once everyone had had a good laugh at mine and Mike's expense another text message appeared though this one was not a sorry message as much as another pick up line, this one though a little more disturbing. This did not make Emmett happy.

Emmett's POV

We had all had a good laugh at Bella's sorry message that she got from Mike but when she received another pick up line I went off.

If you were a tear drop I would never cry for the fear of losing you!! 

"Will he never learn?" I fumed

"Maybe he needs another slap" Rosalie said and everyone laughed. Well everyone except me, I couldn't get over it.

"But Bella, how do you handle it, he is just so gross!!" I whined

"Emmett do you really think I would give into him?" She replied with a hint of humour in her voice. As she turned to her phone to think of something to write back.

"Okay okay I have it" Bella said as she started furiously typing and laughing at the same time

"Well if you were a turd I'd 12 laxatives" We all read out loud as she turned the phone to us as she showed us what she had sent.

_**Bella's POV**_

Everyone burst out laughing at what I had written to Mike though I just smirked hoping that he would get the picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night while I was in bed I could not stop thinking about Edward and how I saw right through his little mask of laughter at mike's messages. What I had really seen was disgust and what looked like protectiveness, did he really want to protect me, does he like me pfft who am I kidding im plain, boring, and not to mention relatively ugly though tonight Alice did do a pretty good job on my makeup. Who cares about makeup Edward would never be interested in me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sitting in my room doing my damn Literature Homework, we are studying Shakespeare Hamlet though I did this at my old school so I know what I am doing and I brought all my essays from my old school down so I just have to tweak them and I can use them again. Ha I love moving schools sometimes.

As hard a s I tried though I couldn't get that look on Edwards face out of my head it was actually really flattering to think he wanted to protect me from messages. As is right on cue, my phone rang, as I heard the psycho theme blast from the speakers I knew that the message was from Mike and within seconds everyone was at me trying to find out what it said.

"Come on Bella! What does it say?" Alice begged with a touch of impatience in her voice.

I opened the phone and read out the message out loud:

If we were stranded in the desert and a snake bit my dick would you suck it out?

I looked over towards Edward and saw that his fists were balled up but his face was light and humorous and trying to laugh as everyone else was so badly.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked with a tone or concern. His head whipped towards me and he relaxed.

"Yeah im fine"

_**Edward's POV**_

To listen to everyone laughing at something so disgusting made me want to hit that Mike Newton, who the hell does he think he is talking to a woman like that, and especially Bella. Bella is a beautiful, witty, very smart, and intelligent person and to have to experience something like that is awful. She needs some one that can look after her and not take advantage of her.

Who am I kidding; she doesn't need anyone, and especially not me. What's worse is to think that she could possibly be interested in me. Wait she's looking at me, oh no she noticed you staring, look away, look away you idiot. I turned my head to look down and felt ashamed that I had been caught. Wait she is going to speak…

"Edward, did you need something?" she asked with a bit of a laugh. I looked around and noticed that I was the only one still standing there.

"Uh no sorry" I said and went to walk away. What are you doing you idiot this is one of the only time you are going to get along unless you do something about it. Who am I kidding, If Emmett was to find out that I was going out with his sister he would beat me to a pulp. So I just walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward was just standing there in my door way not saying anything, staring at me, probably in disgust, but what I cant get over is that he was standing there, staring at ME. It was probably just nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" Edward said admiringly

"Hey" I replied and blushed

They he leaned for ward and pressed his lips to mine. My heart was flying. I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes, blue eyes?

"AAGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed jerking upwards. Both Charlie and Emmett where at my door in seconds.

"Oh my god Bells are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned. Me only just realising a dream shook my head as if to shake out the memories.

"Yeah im fine just a bad dream" I said reassuringly.

"Okay well can we refrain from the screaming for a while then because I am going fishing with Billy in the morning and I really need my sleep" Charlie mumbled as he left the room.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked as he was leaving the room.

"Yeah Bella?" Emmett asked as he turned to see what I wanted. Just do it Bella just ask him' can I got out with Edward' who am I kidding I cant ask him that.

"Don't worry go back to sleep its okay" I said instead

"What ever" Emmett mumbled as he left the room

Once Emmett left I couldn't get back to sleep so I settled for just laying there thinking. I thought about Edward and why I felt what I felt and whether he felt the same, there was a simple answer to that one and it was no.

I thought about why I was here and about my new family but the main thing was that yes Mike was a perv but I would have thought that even he had of gotten the picture that if he did not stop there was going to be trouble.

By the time that I was done thinking it was a reasonable time to get up. I sat up, went over to my closet and picked out what I was going to wear for the day.

Alice would not have been pleased with me final choice of sweats and a purple blue hoodie.

When I walked downstairs I saw that Emmett and surprise, surprise Edward were sitting on the couch playing Halo and Emmett getting very animated due to the fact that he was loosing. It was quite a funny sight.

I walked into the kitchen and got some cereal and continued to ponder the Mike thing. I decided to ask Emmett.

I walked into the Lounge room and took a seat on the single on the other side of the room.

"What's up lil sis?" Emmett said only paying attention to the screen and what Edwards character was doing.

"Um Emmett can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly.

Emmett dropped the controller and turned to look at me "sure Bells what's up?"

"Well I was just thinking about the Mike thing and…." I started but was cut off but a furious Emmett

"WHAT! You are not thinking about going out with him are you Bella?" Edward screamed.

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was just as furious as Emmett.

"What?! Emmett! No! what kind of girl do you take me for!?" I screamed back venom dripping from my words.

"Oh! Sorry Bells. What were you going to say?" Emmett said as I saw Edward visibly relax. He was one weird guy.

"Well don't you think that mike is a bit smarter than to keep sending those things after the hell of a whack Rosalie gave him?" I asked

"yeah she's real huh?!" Emmett said dreamily

"Emmett!!" I said laughing. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away.

"Hey Emmett I thought you took Newtons phone?!" Edward said questionably but concerned at the same time.

"oh yeah!" Emmett said pulling the small silver mobile out of his pocket

"Then who was sending the messages?" Edward asked concerned

Emmett seemed off in the distance somewhere then came back to reality

"I don't know" He said horrified.

**A/N: Hey people thanks for the support that was chapter 2 and here s my first story advertisement **

**BY: love-of-my-existance **

**Isabella Swan is an archangel, exiled from she comes to Forks, she is shocked to see a coven of vampires going to school with humnas. Her prejudice is soon overcome when she meets Edward Cullen. BxE**

**This story is awesome so please read FYI my best friend wrote this story so be nice !!!! lol **

**Follow the arrows**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	4. McSteamy

**A/N: hey guys here is the third chapter for the story Disturbia, though you already knew that lol. Thanks to the people that gave me reviews some of them I actually laughed at though I don't know if any of them were actually supposed to be funny. Okay so this chappie gets a little steamy so read at your own risk. Lol. Oh and Emmett drops the f'bomb towards the end so cover your eyes if you don't want to hear it and Without further ado: chapter 3 **

_**Previously on Disturbia**_

"_Hey Emmett I thought you took Newtons phone?!__"__ Edward said questionably but concerned at the same time._

"_Oh yeah!__"__ Emmett said pulling the small silver mobile out of his pocket_

"_Then who was sending the messages?__"__ Edward asked concerned _

_Emmett seemed off in the distance somewhere then came back to reality_

"_I don__'__t know__"__ He said horrified._

**3**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward and Emmett's conversation scared the hell out of me, but the thing that made me call dad was Emmett pulling out mikes phone, it was definitely him because it still had the messages that I sent him. Though I had to laugh at the fact that my name was the girlfriend Bella. Creepy though not for the same reasons.

As soon as I was off the phone with dad, Emmett was on it again and abusing mike to no end. To my advantage, he put him on loudspeaker.

"Spewton who the hell do you think you are?" Emmett screamed.

"What the hell, what are you talking about?" replied Mike

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb." Emmett shot back.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about"

"I have your phone so how the hell are you still texting Bella"?

"Im not, im not even aloud to use the house phone, after mum found out about the messages I am only aloud to answer she made it so no calls can go out, only in"

"The who the hell is sending the messages; they are all coming in at your name!"

"What the hell im gonna him!"

"Who, who are you gonna kill!!" Emmett screamed and I could hear the plastic in his hand breaking from his grasp.

Just as Emmett was yelling into the phone, Charlie ran in the door.

"Bella oh my god Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked in a panic.

"Yeah dad, yeah im fine its just that we realised something."

"What, what is it Bells?" Charlie was still panicking as if he just rescued my from a kidnapper or something.

"Well dad you know those text messages that I received from Mike Newton?" I had told dad and filed and official report just to keep him away and make him realize just who he was messing with.

"Well yes, what about it?" Charlie enquired.

"Well when Rosalie slapped him up, Emmett took his phone."

"Ahhh haa" Charlie encouraged

"Well I am still getting messages from mike but that is definitely his phone, because we called it and it rang."

"Oh, umm, I don't know Bella, what are you trying to say, that someone is stalking you?"

"uh dad I think I am." as dad had said that it clicked, I was always feeling like I was being watched as I walked through the halls of the school, and as in watching I mean more like staring and less normal than the normal staring I get from the guys at school.

"I need you to tell me everything!" dad half screamed at me.

"Okay" I said as everyone started to walk over and listen, but the strange thing was that the look of protectiveness and fear for me was coming from Edward, I mean yes I was getting it from Emmett but not as bad as Edward.

_**Edward POV**_

After listening to Bella retell all the stories of when she was at school and her feeling like she was being watched, I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to always protect her. I wanted to be able to be there all the time to protect her and make sure that no one ever hurt her.

After Bella was done I had to take her aside I had to speak to her and make sure that she was okay.

When Bella went upstairs I waited 2 minutes and pretended to go to the bathroom, then I raced upstairs to go and see her, I walked in and saw her sitting on her bed and just staring at the opposite wall.

I went and sat down on her bed.

"are you okay Bella?" I asked, concern dripping from my words. She didn't answer. She just sat there continuingly staring at the wall.

Then she turned to me, I watched a tear slide down her cheek, I wiped it away with the tip of my index finger, and cupped her cheek with my hand, she slowly leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips, her scent made it so much better and it intoxicated my nostrils, she pulled back and sighed.

_**Bella POV**_

Oh my gosh I feel so stupid, why the hell did I just do that? I just kissed the incredibly gorgeous, Edward Cullen. God! I am so stupid, though he didn't pull away. Regardless you cant just go and kiss random people because they comforted you when you were being a woos. God Bella!

_**Edward POV**_

I could see that she was beating her self up about how she just kissed me, but I couldn't do anything to stop myself from reminiscing in the moment that just passed. I had been thinking about what that would be like since she got here, and it was so much better than I thought.

_**Bella POV**_

He was just staring out into the distance with a really big smile on his face and it wasn't an evil grin, or a smile of greed, it was pure joy and happiness and it was truly baffling. To why he could be so happy. Before I had time to contemplate his happiness anymore, he turned towards me.

_**Edward POV**_

I turned to her and I said it I just blurted it out before I could stop myself. SLIP! And the words are gone, god I was such an idiot she doesn't even like you, it was a pity kiss, God Edward you can be so selfish.

_**Bella POV**_

"I like you Bella, I want to be with you, I want to be able to protect you from these freaks and it to be my duty!" Edward practically screamed at me. And I suspect it to be out of nervousness.

I just sat there staring at him, what did he just say? Before I thought about what I was doing, I leaned forward rather quickly and kissed him passionately on the lips, I pulled away though it felt much too soon.

Before I knew it his lips crashed into mine. His mouth parting as my tongue begged for entrance, his meeting mine in a struggle for dominance. He leaned down to my neck and started placing small kisses on my neck. We were lying on my bed now and he was on top of me in a push up like position. My heart was pounding and my breath was coming in small gasps, trying to recover from his delicious kisses. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. After all the time I'd spent trying to deny my feelings for him, it felt so good to finally give in and succumb to my desires.

_**Edward POV**_

That was amazing, no amazing isn't even the right word for it, there was no words for what just happened then. The passion that flowed with each kiss was indescribable. I knew it had ended much too soon so I leaned in for more.

She accepted like I was the man of her life like I was some god that wanted her as my goddess, but more like she was the lucky one, though she could not be more wrong.

I was in a push up like position over the top of her and she was accepting my passionate kisses from below. My hand slip down her side and rested on the edge of her shirt, slowly bringing it up. Jer hand rested on mine but did not stop me from my mission.

Her shirt was about an inch above her belly button and I was drawing little circles around her belly button while still kissing.

I moved down to her neck and started working on her jaw line. The pleasure I was feeling from what I was doing should be illegal. This is the first time I had done anything like this though the way she was groaning was as if I had been doing it for ages when in actual fact I had not.

It was getting really heavy in there, my shirt was off and hers was up just under her breasts. I had been slowly working it up and up.

I subconsciously heard footstep coming up the stairs and this was though I was not paying any attention I was a little preoccupied.

Then suddenly the door slams open and I hear a booming voice belonging to none other than Emmett.

"what the f'ck is going on here!" Emmett boomed

I sat up ramrod straight, scared shitless. And Bella was being Bella, she started to explain and place all the blame on herself.

"Bella please, Emmett it's my fault, I am sorry but I have been meaning to ask you about this." I pleaded

"yes but Edward there is a difference between meaning to and actually doing it, the difference being the actual thing happening!" he boomed back.

"Emmett shut up, this is as much my fault as it is his, I wanted this as much as he did and im pretty sure that if there are two people doing that sort of thing then they both have a say don't you think?" Bella screamed at here brother and sure enough it shut him up.

_**Alice POV**_

Emmett had just called me to tell me that Bella was being stalked and that she was in her room crying and she may need some company. Luckily rose was here with me and got the same text at the same time, so we jumped in my Porche, and sped off to their house.

When we pulled up and jumped out of the car, I could hear muffled yelling, though I couldn't make out the sounds.

Rosalie and I made our way to the house cautiously, and when we got inside we bumped into a very flustered by furious Emmett.

"Emmett babe what's wrong?" Rosalie said while running towards her boyfriend.

"nothing Rosalie, Bella just yelled at me and told me off" Emmett replied slightly surprised at what he was saying.

"oh go Bella" Rosalie and I say together with a smile.

"no not go Bella, I was yelling at her because I just walked in there and found her and YOUR brother" Emmett said emphasizing the your while looking at me. " while they were making out without shirts on!"

Rosalie and I stood there completely stunned. We took a look at each other and ran up the stairs. We burst through Bella's bedroom door and sure enough, there they were, at it again, but now Bella's shirt was just above her belly button.

"Oh My God, Emmett was right," Rosalie said while not moving her gaze from our tow very busy friends that had decided not to stop for our entrance.

We backed out of the room slowly and closed the door, when we were out, I screamed and jumped up and down.

_**Bella POV**_

Right after Alice and Rosalie had left the room - which by the way we had not stoped making out when they walked in, we were sick of distractions - I heard a really loud screeching squeal.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then two seconds later Alice ran through the door and jumped on top of us and screamed again.

"oh my god you guys finally hooked up eeeeeeeeeeee about time yaaaaaaayyyy!!!!!" Alice squealed again.

"Alice shhhh my head" Edward said trying to calm down Edward who had now removed himself from on top of me.

"sorry Edward, now I need to borrow Bella. Bye!" and Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, to interrogate me no doubt.

**A/N: haha there you go, there was the kiss, was it steamy enough for you lol, **

**Reviews please **


	5. I'm Sorry

**4**

Alice was ruthless.

She had dragged me out of my perfect moment with Edward and I was not happy about it. I should have know better than to think that I could get away with making out with Edward like that and still think that I would not have to talk about it.

The fact was that I really didn't want to tell her. The moment we had was so intimate and private in that it felt like we were entwined in more ways than just our bodies.

Yes ill be the first to admit that what had just happened had no real explanation, it all happened so fast, yes I was thinking about him constantly but I had only moved here, what 10 days ago? Not even? We were going too fast and I knew it. Meaning that things had to slow down, and now.

In all my torture I did give into Alice and tell her what happened, but I assure that it was not willingly. I am not sure how Edward is going to react though on just how much info that I had given his sister. Im sure he knew her well, but that did not mean that he would be happy about it.

Alice did set me free after the discussion that we had and I ran.

I ran out the back door and out the back gate, I was going to go further but I didn't need to. I knew that I was not being followed. I also knew that there was someone out there looking for me and I was not going to go out into the middle of the forest at night time, into god knows what.

I sat there thinking about what had just happened, Edward and I had known each other for a total of 10 days and I am no fool even if I was new to this sort of thing, this was definitely too fast, I am no slut, nor do I want to be, so I am going to slow it down. Everything down.

I walked back inside after a good 15 minutes and I headed upstairs to my bedroom hoping to find Edward there.

He was indeed in there, but I was in a different state to him, he seemed eager for more which didn't surprise me, he was a boy, and whether this is Edward the different from any other guy that I had met or Edward the typical guy I didn't know, but I did know that his intentions were clear.

He dove in for a kiss, obviously not opposed to the idea of starting where we left off.

I on the other hand did mind and I pulled away and looked at him getting ready to say what I knew was 100% necessary.

"Edward don't… please we need to talk about this." I said pulling away again as he tried again.

"What!" he said as he stopped himself.

I could tell that slight outburst was just a reaction to what I had said and that it was not thought over, it was just a 2 second reaction that was not thought about. And I was correct, after he thought about it her calmed down and gestured for me to sit on the bed next to him.

"Edward… I think that this is moving just a little too fast. I think that we really need to slow down, I mean we have only known each other for what? Ten days? I already feel like I belong and I know that people have accepted me into their families so quickly and that is great, but quickly isn't always better and this is one of those cases." I saw him listening to me and I knew that depending on how many of those words he actually meant before that he would be good and wait.

"I think that maybe the way we were going was good, but lets just add in a few moments that I have you all to myself, but I need you to understand that this will not be permanent, I just think that this is not the best time for something serious." I had finished and I was looking at him waiting for a reaction.

"it's okay Bella, I understand. We were both so upset and lonely that I think that maybe we had just jumped on the feeling that we had, they were magnified with the sadness and shock we were all in, I understand and completely agree. Slower is better. Especially now." he looked at the wall as he said this, and I knew that it was taking a lot to say and that he was not completely agreeing with his words. But he was also saying in to please me and that was clear as well.

He let go of my hands and walked out the door. I thought that maybe he was going to go downstairs to talk to Emmett and play the play station or something, but when I heard the front door slam I knew that what had just happened had deeply upset him.

Monday was here and I was severely worried about Edward. He had not come over on Saturday or Sunday, and it was very weird that he wasn't here for such a consecutive amount of time. Both Charlie and Emmett agreed that this was odd, but left it at that.

I was a little worried though, it appears that I had actually really hurt him.

I was driving my way to school to find that he was there but when I went up to him, he just looked at me coming and walked in the other direction.

The next couple of weeks continued on the same path. He actually seemed to hate me now. I had no idea that it would have had such a big impact on him. I had given him a note through Alice who was fortunately still talking to me. It said:

_Edward,_

_I am really sorry that I hurt you so bad, and I just want to say that if I have to choice between no relationship with you at all or a serious one then maybe serious is the was too go. I cant bear to loose you. I need you in my time of need. That being now._

_You said that you would always be here for me in everyway possible, well I am summoning you, I need you, in any and every way that you will let me have you._

_Please… I NEED you _

_Bella. Xxx_

I snuck up to peer around the corner that had a view of Alice approaching him with the letter. I was just in time.

He opened the envelope and read it, he was growing more annoyed by the second and when he finished he yelled something at Alice and ripped up the letter throwing it in the bin in the process. I now knew that he hated me.


	6. Return of the stalker

**A/N: chapter 5 yay. Enjoy…**

It's a funny thing really, from and outsiders point of view. Three weeks ago, Edward and I were on my bed, hovering extremely close to 3rd base, walked in on by friends, and then I say that I want some time because it is moving too fast, so he decides to hate me?

We would bump in the corridor and he would be all 'watch where you're going'.

Alice and Rosalie were the only people that I had actually told, though I knew that Jasper knew and Emmett had a feeling, which was not good, considering how protective he was of me.

The stalker had not shown up for a while, so Emmett thinks that it may have been Mike and that he had just scared the crap out of him the second time that he'd thought better of it and given up.

That thought was quickly erased, two days ago when I got another letter, this one not being any type of poem, any type of pick up lines, nothing, it was just creepy.

_Bella baby, _

_I know you want me, I see it in your eyes when you look at me, I watch you in your sleep, and when you smile or think something naughty, I know it is all about me._

_I need you, Bella, the way you need me, our fait is inevitable and I would not avoid it if I were you, live life with me__…__ Forever, you know you want to. I could love you better than anyone that you have ever been with._

_Your one true love_

_Xxx_

I would have thought that the letter was from Edward, but that would not make any sense, because he knows that he could have me if he wanted me, so the who is it?

I showed Alice the letter, she was utterly mortified and agreed with me that we were going to take it to my father at the police station.

I pulled up in the parking lot, and entered with Alice hanging off my arm. I was really nervous. I found my dad at his desk in an office down the back of the precinct. He was looking through a photo album.

"Hey dad." I greeted, he slammed the album shut and locked it in his safe.

"Hey bells, what brings you here?" he replied still recovering from the startle.

"Um well, this does dad," I said as I handed him my recently acquired stalker letter.

I could see that he knew exactly what it was from the way his expression changed to even angrier with each time that he read it.

"Bella… I am very glad that you brought this too me, because we now have enough information to start an investigation." I was thrilled at what my dad had said, and I was fighting back a smile.

"Thanks dad."

"Alice, I want you to take Bella to your house, and keep an eye on her for a couple of days, is that okay?" Alice was grinning from ear to ear, and I knew that it was more than okay with her.

We walked out of the station and back to my car, Alice was still fidgeting with excitement, and if I was not that worried I would be jumping with her. But there was something about Alice's house that didn't seem that appealing.

Alice caught my confused expression, "Bella? Whats wrong? don't you want to come to my place?" I could tell that she was getting really worried.

"No Alice, its not that, I just feel like something is wrong, but I don't know what."

I continued racking my brain until we got to my house, nothing was clicking, I just had no idea what was going on, and I needed to know what didn't feel right, was to something to do with going to alices place? Yes there was obviously something wrong with Alice's place, that was also Edward's place, but that was not what was bothering me, though it should.

I continued to think about it while I was packing, I packed enough for a weeks stay, with Charlie you never really know how long a couple of days is.

We pulled up at Alice's house, and Emmett's jeep was there so it was obvious that he was going to be here, meaning that Edward was. Great - insert heavy sarcasm here.

I decided to get it over with, though I did stall at the steps, just trying to work up the courage to not run in the other direction.

I walked in the door, to find Edward and Emmett playing the Wii in the front room. Edward noticed me before Emmett did. So he of course was the one to address my arrival.

"what is she doing here Alice?" well maybe not address me.

"she got a letter." Alice said not giving anything away, sounding like nothing was wrong. It was Emmett who asked the question now.

"What kinda letter?" he sounded as though it was invitation to something, like an exciting letter.

"This kind of letter." I said approaching him and holding the letter out.

He took the letter from my hand and read it carefully, trying to remain open minded. I watched his face change expressions several times, humour, pain, disgust but finally settled on anger.

"what the hell is this?" he screamed.

"uh well we think it is from the stalker, so we took it too your dad and he said that Bella was going to have to stay here for a while, until he had enough time to be able to look after her himself." Alice said trying to calm down Emmett. To my surprise I saw Edward flinch a little when Emmett read the not aloud, that was always comforting.

When all had calmed down Alice rang Jasper and Rosalie to come straight over so we could get their opinion on the letter. 5 minutes later Rosalie and Jasper, pulled in the driveway.

They entered the house without knocking and went straight to their better halves. It was really nice to see that Emmett had ended up with someone so capable to hand him and his BIG personality. Though Rosalie may have a hard outer shell, she was a really nice person and her and Emmett were perfect for each other.

We sat for hours chatting about what we should do about the letter, what we thought, and how to proceed. We eventually came to the conclusion that I would stay here until the whole thing was sorted out. Rosalie and Jasper were going to stay here as well and it was going to be like a massive sleepover. Edward did not participate, so he got no say.

Alice was way to excited for the coming amount of time, that any third party observer would think that it was a massive party, though it most definitely was not. I tried to explain this to Alice, she just laughed and said: "Bella just you are being stalked and are scared shitless doesn't mean that we cant have fun." I don't think that Alice actually realised what she had said because when Rosalie and I were rolling on the floor laughing she was 100% clueless.

But she was right, maybe if I just loosened up and had some fun the next couple of weeks wouldn't be so torturous.


	7. Making up and making out

**A/N: okay people here is chapter 6, I know that you all wanted it, and you should have seen the flow of comments that cam in yesterday, every five minutes I checked my email and there was another one, it was awesome. Okay so this chapter is dedicated to FRK921 because she left like 5 reviews, well she left one for each chapter, and loved it, and also begged that it come up so soon, so this one is for her, and to all you other reviewers, I love you too.**

**I also need you guys' help with what genre to put this in and also to know what the rating is, because the kiss was pretty steamy, but nothing else was that bad, I don't think so at least so yeah help please **

_**Previously on Disturbia:**_

_Alice was way to excited for the coming amount of time, that any third party observer would think that it was a massive party, though it most definitely was not. I tried to explain this to Alice, she just laughed and said: __"__Bella just you are being stalked and are scared shitless doesn__'__t mean that we cant have fun.__"__ I don__'__t think that Alice actually realised what she had said because when Rosalie and I were rolling on the floor laughing she was 100% clueless._

_But she was right, maybe if I just loosened up and had some fun the next couple of weeks wouldn__'__t be so torturous._

**6**

It had been a week, and there had been no surprise appearance from the stalker. I had gone to school, everyday, I had done my homework, and I had been going to Emmett's football games, no sign of the stalker anywhere.

Though there had been no appearance from the stalker, Edward was still refusing to talk to me. When he found out that I was going to be spending the week here, he moved over to my place till I was gone, I have to say that it actually really hurt, having him hate me that much that he moved out so he wasn't in the same house as me.

What I didn't know was why he hated me so much, what had I done to him. I would have thought that maybe, he would want to move slower as well, he seemed different than most guys, well I was obviously wrong.

It was Monday and I had school, I jumped in my car, Alice and Rosalie had said that today they were going to let me drive by myself, because there was no sign of the dreaded stalker.

If only Charlie knew, I thought to myself as I drove down the highway to school.

Alice and Rosalie were right and there was no trouble getting to school , so I had to relax and get to homeroom.

I walked in and sat next to Rosalie. She smiled up at me and mouthed a stubborn 'see'. I just grinned at her and looked at the teacher.

Ms Mason announced that we would be having an awards assembly, for over-achieving students in the academic areas and said that we had to be in the hall in five minutes.

As Rosalie and I walked over to the gym in a comfortable silence, I got the feeling that I was being watched. I brushed off and went over to the notice board to see if I was receiving anything.

I was getting the English award and the Spanish award, I couldn't help but look to see if Edward was getting anything, he was receiving the Biology award. His award was right before mine was, meaning… he was sitting next to me.

It seemed as though the gods of coincidence were all for me or another way were against me. I didn't know, all I did know was that I was sitting next to Edward for the awards ceremony, and it was going to be extremely awkward.

I walked in to face the inevitable, I was going to have to go in there, no matter whether I wanted too or not.

I walked straight to my row to find Edward already in his seat. He didn't even see me. We were the front row of people on the chairs that were placed on the makeshift stage at the end of the gymnasium.

It seemed that they were all waiting for me to take my seat, the whole school was watching as I hurried off to my seat.

As I was approaching my seat, I tripped over my own feet. I watched in slow motion as I neared Edwards lap and face neared his.

I landed with a plonk right on his lap, my face on his, our lips mashed together.

Just as his tongue ran across my lips begging for entrance, someone cleared their throat over the microphone.

I sat up realising that we were not the only people in the room, I took a look at his face and saw that it was smiling for the first time in weeks. It made me smile back.

"Ms Swan, Mr Cullen, could you please separate so we can start the ceremony." the principal said into the microphone so that the whole school could hear.

The hall was quickly filled with laughter, and pointing, and whispers.

"yes sir, I am deeply sorry" I said as I removed myself from Edwards lap.

I scooted back into my own seat.

The ceremony passed without a hitch. I received my awards , as did Edward and we walked out of the room holding hands. It was as if nothing had changed, as if the time when Edward hated me didn't exist, I was ecstatic, and by the feel of it, so was Edward.

**I also need you guys' help with what genre to put this in and also to know what the rating is, because the kiss was pretty steamy, but nothing else was that bad, I don't think so at least so yeah help please **


	8. The walk of shame, or not?

**A/N: fist of all I would like to say how sorry I am for taking so long to write this chapter, I was not purposefully trying to kill you will impatience, I just haven't really had any idea where to go with it, you know anyways:**

**This chapter is dedicated to;**

**Someoneyoudontprobablyknow**

**And**

**IamTwilightGirl**

**On with the show lol. Enjoy…**

_**Previously on Disturbia:**_

"_yes sir, I am deeply sorry__"__ I said as I removed myself from Edwards lap and scooted back into my own seat._

_The ceremony passed without a hitch. I received my awards , as did Edward and we walked out of the room holding hands. It was as if nothing had changed, as if the time when Edward hated me didn__'__t exist, I was ecstatic, and by the feel of it, so was Edward._

**8**

Walking out of the hall, I could feel all the stares on Edward and I.

It was no doubt that what we had just encountered appeared to be quite the spectacle, but to stare was just plain rude.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan, could I please see you in my office?" the principle said passing us and motioning for us to follow.

I was nervous to say the least, I knew that what we had just done would never have been forgotten in phoenix, but I guess I hoped that here in forks, the school system worked a bit differently, there punishment and discipline system is what I refer to.

The walk over to the school office was… bearable, at best, though I knew that it was only because of the large, soft warm hand that was resting I my own.

Edward seemed to give me strength, as cheesy as that sounds, it was 100% true, no need for lying here.

I had missed him terribly, and the fact that he was so accustomed to me already, made me positively giddy.

On the walk down the corridor towards the principles office, we happened to pass, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, all surrounding a locker. They had a mischievous smile of each of there faces, and I couldn't help but ponder on whose locker they were terrorizing.

This only seemd to take up some of the time tht we were walking towads the principles office, it was really actually very scary, when what was silly was that the most he would be able to do was give us a few detentions, well that seems like all he should do, anything worse would be cruel, wouldn't it?

I could feel Edward tensing up, he was just as nervous as I was, though the stares were making it worse, there was no denying it.

I guess we were something to be talked about in a way, Edward had showed such hate towards me the last couple of days, and it was becoming quite hostile between us.

I knew that it was obvious our immediate friendship, and my sudden acceptance into such an elite group of friends that other s only wished that they could walk near and not feel their self esteem dropping.

I knew I was lucky, though when edward and I had been less than friendly with each other,, there were more than roumours going around.

That is how it started out, rumours, then it became the whispering and then there was the sneering and the glaring. Though I was not blind, I could tell that edward was getting the long end of the stick and I the short.

I seemed to be the only on that could have done something wrong.

The rumours consisted of, me cheating on him, me coming on to him, me being pregnant, me using him , me, me, me. I was surprised at how people had automatically presumed that it was the result of something sexual between us, when we had not even been official when we 'broke up'.

It was staggering at how observant the average teenaged girl really was.

Though this walk was painful, it was obvious that we were not alone in our angst.

There was one couple, Ben and Angela. Angela was in my English class and had befriended me just recently.

Her and her boyfriend Ben would have to be the most pure and selfless people, and I was honoured to have them considered as friends.

They were standing by bens locker which was only a few feet away from the principles office, and there anxious smiles of encouragement and friendship were the last things we saw before we entered.

When we arrived in the office, the principle was already seated behind his desk and he motioned for us to take a seat.

I took a seat and Edward did the same, while letting go of my hand. I suddenly felt empty without my skin in contact with his, though I did not say anything due to the fact this was not the time nor the place.

I looked up at the principle and he began.

"by the look on your face miss swan it appears to me that you are indeed very nervous about the grounds on which this meeting has occurred?"

I nodded my head.

"by my guess, it seems you think that this meeting has something to do with you and Mr Cullen's actions in the ceremony this morning." I nodded again shooting a quick worried glance at Edward.

He chuckled a little and continued.

"don't worry miss swan, I was a teenager once too, and I suppose what happened in the hall is not 100% accountable on you. There was a little trip involved and as I hear you have quite the reputation fro falling miss swan." I nodded again, a blush arising on my cheeks.

"so as I cannot place the full blame on anybody but what I see as fate, you two are not being punished, though this is not the reason as why I have called you two here."

Edward and I let out a large breath at the same time, and I smiled up at the principle.

He chuckled slightly and continued on.

"I was wondering, as you two seem so close and are great role models for the student body, if you were willing to run the annual car wash fund raiser. Miss swan you are new to the school and I think this would be a great way for you to get involved in the school community, and Mr Cullen, you are greatly respected by the students, I have no doubt that you two would make a great team, as long as you can keep your sexual relationship, to out of school, I don't think we will have any problems."

The principle had a smug look on his face for the last part and I couldn't help but blush yet another deeper red.

"Sir, I think I speak for both Bella and I, when I say that we would be very happy to help out with the fundraiser and that you can count us in.

The returning grin on the principles face, after edward had said that was large and very happy.

"great Mr Cullen, this is very good news , though as much as I hate tp regret this I have some bad as well."

The shock on my face must have been clear, though I was always the one to think the worst.

"oh miss swan it is nothing extremely bad, don't look so frightened, it is just that well…" he seemed to stall a little, and looked a little guilty.

"well… I seem to have lost the documents on this years fundraiser, and this means that you would have to start from scratch." he said this looking down, and I could tell that he was slightly ashamed with himself.

"oh sir, that is no big deal" I said laughing to myself.

"this only means that everything is bound to run more smoothly with us having control from the get go, there is likely to be no confusion."

I said this smiling in his direction and he seemed happy about my answer.

"well thank you miss Swan and Mr Cullen, I know you will do our school proud, and I am quite thrilled to have the two of you working on this, now if you wouldn't mind as to leave and get to class, I apologise for wasting your class time."

And with that we were out of the office and off to Biology.


	9. Return of the stalker II

**A/N: thanks to all of you who helped me out during the process of writing this chapter, it has made it a lot easier to continue the story.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: astranger81.**

**For her never ending help and advice to writing this chapter.**

**I would also like to thank all of my reviewers, for the lat chapter you guys have been great.**

**On with the show, Enjoy…**

**I do not own twilight.**

The last couple of days had been hectic, at best.

Edward and I were flat out preparing for the car wash, and the principle losing all his filing had proved to be more of a problem then anticipated.

We had spent three whole days, just getting supplies and banners and such out. It had proved to be one of the most leadership challenging event I had ever done, though a great experience none the less.

The Car wash was scheduled for tomorrow, and I was at Edwards, attempting to do homework.

When I had told Charlie about Edward and I, he had been, less than ecstatic, yet did not seem thoroughly disappointed.

Edward would pick me up every morning and drop me back off after school every day, except today.

Today, Edward and I had gone straight to his house, where I felt nothing but 100% welcome at all times.

His parents, Esme and Carlisle, are amazingly sweet, and showed nothing but support towards mine and Edwards relationship.

Which is currently displayed in the fact that we are up in his room, alone, with the attempt to do homework.

Charlie had been less than thrilled at my proposal to stay at Edwards tonight, but his plan to keep me away was not as flawless as he thought, when Alice sashayed her way in. Charlie had always been a bit of a push over when Alice was around. I don't know why but he had taken an immediate liking to her.

"oh Charlie, who dressed you this morning? That shirt is disgusting, not form fitting at all." Alice would say as she walked in the door and looked at him in his uniform.

"ah Alice, this is my work uniform, I don't have a choice but to wear it." he said with a light laugh, yet a little freaked out about how the first thing she ever did was judge his clothing.

As much as I would like to think that I was staying at the Cullen's house because my parent were all accepting in mine and Edwards relationship, I am no moron. I know I was there to get a head start on tomorrows Car wash.

Alice had volunteered to help, along with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. They were all coming along to help wash the cars.

Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney and many more, have also offered to hep, along with the ever feral Lauren.

Lauren had done nothing but get up in my face and torture me with her feralness for two weeks now, it was well know with all the juniors that she had only offered to help because it gave her an opportunity to flaunt herself in front of Edward .

I shudder at the thought of seeing her in a skimpy bikini. Well that is what I had been hearing around school, only the usual gossip.

The whole family was sitting around the kitchen tale eating the world best lasagne I had, had in a long time.

"Esme, this is delicious, you are a wonderful cook." I said holding back a groan as I scooped in the next mouthful.

Esme say the expression on my face as I scooped it in and laughed heartily.

"well thank you Isabella, that means a lot." she said laughing again.

"no please, call me Bella." I said with a smile.

"well then, thank you _Bella" _she said smiling again and emphasizing my shortened name.

It was about ten o'clock and I was in Edwards room, re-enacting our first kiss, when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, Edward , its Alice, stop what you are or are not doing, I am coming in, and if I see skin again, I _will_ scream, you have ten seconds." she said in a very threatening tone.

Edward chuckled, but climbed off me and pulled his shirt, as I pulled mine down a little.

Alice came storming in two seconds later, with a big grin on her face.

"thank you, I appreciate it very much." she said with a massive grin on her face.

"now Bella, we have to wake up at six tomorrow morning, so I need to get out of my brothers room and into mine pronto." I sighed and got up off of Edwards bed.

I threw him an apologetic look as I was pushed out the door, by a very strong pixie, all the while Edward nearly doubled over in laughter.

When I made it back to her room I walked in complaining all the while her giggling to herself.

"why could you have not given us like five more minutes? Or better yet, ten, missing ten minutes of sleep is not a lot." I said walking into her room backwards, my back to whatever was in her room.

"Alice interrupt you make out session with Edward ? Bells?" the person said laughing, andI came face to face with the one and only Rosalie, I breathed a sigh of relief when I knew it was her, and nodded glumly.

"don't worry, she interrupted me and Emmett as well." I shook my head with a disgusted look on my face.

"please rose, I don't want to know about you do and don't do with my brother." and she just laughed.

I went and sat down on alices bed and stared at her.

"what?!" Alice half squealed.

"don't what me, what are we doing here?" I said harshly. Rosalie nodded.

"we are going to bed because we have to get up early. And don't worry, the boy are doing the same thing." I looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Emmett and Jasper made there way into Eddie's room while you were complaining.

I nodded, happy to know that I wasn't alone in my misery, I had Rose.

We went to bed around 11, after talking about what we were going to wear tomorrow, it being a sunny 80 degrees.

I had decided on a pair of jean shorts, my 'bite me' T-Shirt and a pair of flip flops.

Rosalie and Alice had rolled their eyes at my overly 'boring' and 'casual' get up, I payed them no mind.

We woke up the next morning, six o'clock on the dot.

I scowled at Alice as I pulled on my short and t-shirt, making my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

When I got there I saw Edward wrapped in an apron saying 'kiss the cook' so that's exactly what I did.

"what was that for?" he asked in bewilderment.

I poked him in the chest right where it said 'kiss' and he laughed seeing what I was pointing at. He leaned over to me, right below my ear and kissed his way up to my earlobe, grabbing it with his teeth and baiting it.

I slapped him on the chest.

"what was that for?"

He laughed and poked me in the chest, I returned the laugh and walked around the bench and took the spatula and flipped a pancake.

"ah, ah, ahh." Edward said shaking his index finger at me in an left to right motion.

"_I'm _making _you _breakfast this morning, you work too hard." he said pushing me over to a chair at the dining table.

Five minutes later, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all made their way down to the kitchen. They took one look at Edward and all cracked up, ranging from Alice's quiet giggle, to Emmett's booming howl.

Breakfast passed with a blur, me not really paying attention to what was happening.

"are you okay Bella?" jasper asked.

I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me with bemused expressions.

"yeah im fine, I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen today." everyone was still looking at me though I was going a little kooky, well everyone except Alice and Edward.

Edwards expression was mainly because he was being the concerned boyfriend, but alices were not.

"you know what? I have been having a similar feeling, does it feel like something id going to be reappearing or reoccurring, something like that? She asked me.

I just nodded my head.

"do you think I has anything to do with that stalker?" Rosalie asked.

"no I don't think so, I think we scared him off with the talk around the police and such." Jasper said.

"its probably nothing" I said disregarding it, and getting up to go and rinse my plate off.

Half an hour later we were pulling up into my driveway, I had to get some things that I had left in my room that we needed for the day.

"hey Bells, what are you doing here, I thought that you were supposed to be at that car wash fundraiser thing." Charlie said when he saw me open the door.

"yeah dad I am, I just forgot the change box on my desk, ill only be two seconds." and with that I ran up the stairs and grabbed the change box, and sprinted back down.

As I went for the door, Charlie called me back.

"hey Bells, this came for you in the mail, I thought you might want I don't know." I grabbed the letter

"thanks dad, sorry I really have to go, love you" and with that I ran down to Edwards car the letter I my hand.

Five minutes later we pulled into the forks high school parking lot, and there were already four cars there.

We pulled up next to Angela and Ben and got out.

I walked over to them with Edward at my side, no matter how real the smile on my face may have been, there seemed to be something constantly eating at my insides.

It may have been to do with the feeling I kept getting that something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't be sure so I ignored it.

Two hours later and about a quarters of the way through the car wash, I still had that feeling.

Alice was walking over to me, clearly having seen the expression of concentrated concern on my face.

"still got that feeling?" she asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded, letting her know that I had not gone away.

"I do to." I looked up a little shocked and I saw her glum face and knew it was something big.

From the time I was here and from the very first moment I knew Alice, I knew that you never bet against her.

She was always right, and she had, had these feelings before, they always turned out to be something worth knowing about before hand.

The thing that struck me was the fact that we had all disregarded her feeling this morning, yet here I am, like any other day, questioning it, seeing if it fits into any other piece of life to complete the puzzle.

Then I remembered, the letter.

It was probably nothing, but when Charlie handed over that letter, it felt as though there were a thousand words burning deep into my conscience.

She seemed to see the look of recognition on my face when I looked up.

"Bella, what is it?"

"I-I Charlie gave me a letter when I dropped by, it came in the mail, and when I grabbed it, I got a strange feeling about what was inside it was not going to be something nice."

She looked at me with horror in her eyes, and an expression that yelled 'get that letter now!' so that is exactly what I did.

I ran to the car and grabbed the letter from the glove box, and held it out to Alice.

"no Bella, you read it, it is addressed to you." all I did was nod.

I tore the edge of the envelope, just as Edward and the rest of the gang approached.

"what going on?" Emmett asked I a carefree voice.

"Bella had another feeling, and she told me about how it got stronger when she had the envelope I her hands. So she is reading it." Alice said quietly as I began to unfold the note.

Everyone was quiet as I read.

_**Bella my love, **_

_**I was just writing to tell you just how beautiful you really are. You don't see your self from the angle I do. **_

I shuddered at the thought of who this was, and them talking about seeing me from angles that I couldn't, it was creepy, and I was honestly getting a little disturbed. But I read on.

_**Its purely….. Magical. We WILL spend more time together, if it the last thing I do, I wont let anything get in my way. **_

This guy was trying to sound like some sort of hopeless romantic, yet he was sounding creepier and creepier by the minute.

_**I see us in it for the long run. I am willing to do ANYTHING to get you to love me. ANYTHING. We belong together.**_

My hands were starting to shake as things started to fall into place. This was ll making sense now, this message was the one thing that the stalker had been waiting for me to read, and without a doubt, he was watching me read it right now.

_**I don't want you to be upset Bella dear, I want you to be happy, like your mother would have been, if she had listened to me, but I guess now you will have to pay the price, isn't that right?**_

I was shaking so hard that I was having trouble reading, what had he done to my mother.

_**It's a shame, I would have loved for her to live, she could've had a great life, but now by passing on the right, by…. Expiring, she has given you a wonderful opportunities to live a wholesome full, and rich life, with me.**_

I was shaking violently, and tears were running down my face, I knew that this was bad, he had killed my mother, because she had not wanted to do whatever with him so he moved along the family tree, that explains why I hadn't heard from her in a while, since I moved here to be precise.

_**You want that don't you Bella? I mean I would hate for anyone else to get hurt.**_

_**But hey, it is your decision, and remember, all decisions impact the future in some way or another. **_

_**The future is in your hands **_

_**I love you **_

_**Your ONE TRUE love. Xxxxx**_

He was going to hurt my other friends and family until I complied? I was beyond sadness and tears now, now I was enraged.

"WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS? HE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT ME OR MY MOTHER OR ANYONE IN MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!!" I screamed pacing around in a circle, but at quickly as the rage came, it went, and sadness and grief returned in its place once again.

My mother was dead.


	10. Jasper, Angela, why?

**A/N: okay so this is the chapter where life starts to fuck with Bella and….. Her friends. This chapter is dedicated to: Carlie's-Angel. **

***I do not own twilight, I do own this crazy plot though.***

**BPOV**

**10**

For the last three hours I had been sitting on the ground in the parking lot of Fork High School, sobbing my eyes out.

Just thinking about the old times, like when mom would feel guilty for ignoring me while she had book club, she would try to take me to the park..

_Flashback:_

"_mom, we don't have to go to the park if you don't want to, it is perfectly fine with me. I have plenty of books." I said to my mother._

_She had been sitting on the couch with her friends for the past two hours talking about a book. I think it was called a book club. _

_When her friends left she had felt guilty._

"_darling Bella, my dear, I wasn't to take you to the park, just think… you could hang out with kids your own age."_

"_okay mom, if it will make you happy." _

I had always don't things for my mom. She had always said that I came out thirty, and got more middle-aged everyday.

Another was when she would forget where something was, she always did.

"_Bella dear, have you seen my beautiful blue blouse? I need it for my date."_

_I sighed and grabbed the car keys._

"_mom, its at the dry cleaners. You were supposed to pick it up Saturday."_

_Funny thing, it is now Thursday night._

"_oh my gosh, what am I going to do, I don't have time to run down and get it, I don't have anything else to wear."_

"_im already on my way mom" I said shaking the keys in her face._

"_oh bells, you really are a life saver."_

"_yeah sure," I said mumbling as I walked out the door._

I was finding it increasingly hard to think of happy times with my mother, I was too depressed, so instead I just sat there, crying, until I could cry no more.

**JPOV**

I did not consider my self Bella's best friend, not even remotely, but she was one of my better friends. I was not particularly close to her. But her pan was mine, as it goes with any friendship, no matter how strong the bond.

While she was laying there on the ground, I found myself hurting with her.

How awful it must have been to have heard of your mothers murder, through a letter from your own personal threatening stalker.

Alice and Rosalie sat on the ground with Bella, holding her and crying along with her. That is always something I had envied about women, and females in general. It was okay to cry your feeling out, and be hurt, cower in a corner.

For guys all we could do was suck it up, and if we were lucky enough we could take it out on a person's face or a wall.

Though girls would just sit there and cry, hold each other until they were done.

It was a beautiful thing and I greatly admire them for it, particularly the ones right in front of me. And Bella especially. She had gone through so much with this stalker and yet, held strong, she had to be the stronger of us all through that at the start.

She put us all to shame. Yet this creep felt that he had the nerve to go and ill her mother because he didn't get what he wanted.

It must pain to feel this way. I wouldn't know.

I had volunteered to go back to the house and get a few things that Bella may need, but to also tell Charlie and everyone else about the news.

It deeply saddened Esme and Carlisle, though they did not know Renee -no one did except Bella and her father- they were still pained to know that someone could hurt a person like Bella, like this.

The said that it would be best that Bella stay with them for a couple of days, to help her, she needed a mother in a time like this. Of course Charlie was welcome to stay as well.

I went and saw Charlie next, to tell him of Bella's sleeping arrangements. And of course the death of his ex wife.

He took it differently than to what I had expected.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands and started to sob.

I left him with a pat on his back and my condolences, I felt like a bastard just leaving him there like that, though I had things to do before Bella and everyone else got to Alice and Edwards place.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and walked in.

I told my parents of Bella and Emmett's horrible news.

They felt deeply saddened by what they heard. As Bella had equally spent time over here because of Rosalie.

I went upstairs and got two sleeping bags out.

Rosalie and I were going to stay at Esme and Carlisle's as well. To show our support for Bella.

As I was walking out the door, my parents called me back.

"jasper, honey, there is a letter for you here. It looks rather important, you may want to read it. Oh there is one for Rosalie too."

I turned back and went to grab the letters from my mother.

"thanks mom, thanks dad."

And I walked outside to Rosalie's M3 that I had used to come over.

I said in the drivers seat, examining the letter, it had the same kind of label as Bella's letter, though I had only gotten a glimpse. And it was probably a coincidence.

I tore open the letter. And started to read.

_**Mister Jasper Hale,**_

_**I fell the need to tell you something.**_

_**You see, as far as I am concerned, you are friends with my dear Bella, and in order for me to get what I want, I need you and your sister to stop talking to her.**_

_**Stop making any kind of connection with her.**_

_**Cut off all connection you have to her.**_

_**Make her feel unloved by you. Like you don't want to be her friend anymore, like she disgusts you.**_

_**Because if you don't, Im afraid that there could be another life at risk.**_

_**Im sure that you have herd of dear Renee's poor fortune by now. And I have to say that I …. don't regret it one bit, which should tell you that I wont have a problem with doing it again.**_

_**You are not to talk to anyone about this, except your sister, once she has gotten her letter of course, but please, for Bella's sake, stay away.**_

_**Or else **_

_**Bella's ONE TRUE love xxxx**_

_**PS please place Rosalie's letter in the glove compartment and not straight to her. She will find it in due time.**_

The letter in my hand was crumpling, as I thought of way that this monster had gotten to me

This was one of the most horrible things that he could have done to Bella. Take all her friends and family away from her -as I expect he is planning to do- in her time of need. When she needs us most, but risk Bella's safety? I think not.

Bella may never recover from what I am about to do, and soon enough Rosalie. She will learn to forgive, because if I was for sure of anything, the it was the fact that this man had resources.

The last thing I want is Bella getting hurt, and if cant prevent her emotions getting hurt then I would protect her physically, in anyway that I can. I am not have the strongest tie to her, but it is there. She is like a sister to me.

I only hoped this wouldn't last too long.

I placed Rosalie's letter in the glove compartment and walked back inside. Ignoring my parents questioning gazes.

**Angela's POV**

_**Now miss Webber, I understand that you are a good friend of miss Isabella swan. **_

_**If you value her life, you will avoid her at all costs, as if she has the plague. She is mine and she belongs with me. This is the only way to do it.**_

_**Stay away and you and she wont get hurt.**_

_**don't tell the police, because I will know.**_

_**don't tell anyone else except for Mr Jasper Hale, who has already been informed on the process.**_

_**I bid you a good day.**_

_**Bella's ONE TURE love xxx**_

I was quietly sobbing as I read the letter of what I was to do to one of my dear friends.

Bella was a great friend pf mine, and if anything would be hard, it would be this.

But of all the things I was ever certain of in my life, it was that I had to do what I could to help Bella, and if that meant avoiding her at all costs. Then so be it.

Though this may be one of the hardest things I may ever have to do.

It was the right thing to do. For Bella.


	11. Rosalie's gone too?

**A/N: the real chapter 10 is here LOL.**

**Enjoy…**

**RPOV**

Seeing Bella sit there sobbing on the ground made me cry too, its not everyday that you see one of your best friends start sobbing on the ground for no apparent reason.

It had been one week now, and Bella was still an empty body, it was like all she was, was a corpse, she had no feeling, she had no emotion. Nothing. And it was the most heartbreaking thing you could ever see.

Jasper had been the most distant person I had ever seen him. He didn't come by the house to give his condolences, he just told her to suck it up and get over it. He =r mother was just dead, it wasn't the end of the world.

When he said that, Edward and Carlisle had to physically restrain a mourning Emmett, the look on jaspers face as if he wanted noting but o be there and comfort her, but the words coming from his mouth were heartless and cold, it was almost as if his brain and his mouth weren't connected.

Though I knew there was a reason, I just couldn't fathom it.

It was the next Wednesday when I decided to confront him about it, he was my brother, and my twin at that, we used to be so close, we used to be able to tell each other everything.

Well he was going to tell me what the fuck was wrong with him, if it was the last thing I did.

I made my way over to the Cullen's garage where I had been keeping my beautiful bright red BMW M3.

I started the car down the driveway. Taking great care with the bends and turns. Once I was on the highway I floored it. Speeding all the way over to my house.

When I got there, I realised that I needed to blow my nose reaching into the glove compartment for the tissues. I grabbed them but putting them back my hand grazed across a letter.

I pulled it out. It was addressed to me, so I opened it, carefully reading what it had said.

_**Miss Hale,**_

_**I feel the need to tell you something.**_

_**You see, as far as I am concerned, you are friends with my dear Bella, and in order for me to get what I want, I need you to stop talking to her.**_

_**Stop making any kind of connection with her.**_

_**Cut off all connection you have to her.**_

_**Make her feel unloved by you. Like you don**__**'**__**t want to be her friend anymore, like she disgusts you.**_

_**Because if you don**__**'**__**t, Im afraid that there could be another life at risk. You wouldn't want her dead would you?**_

_**Im sure that you have herd of dear Renee**__**'**__**s poor fortune by now. And I have to say that I **__**…**__**. don**__**'**__**t regret it one bit, which should tell you that I wont have a problem with doing it again.**_

_**You are not to talk to anyone about this, except your brother and miss Angela Webber, they have already received their letters and should be ignoring her this very minute, you are not to talk to anyone of this you hear, once the others have there letters then you may speak to them about it, otherwise, social gossip only, and not to Bella, you know your job. Do it well.**_

_**Or else **_

_**Bella**__**'**__**s ONE TRUE love xxxx**_

Reading the letter put chills up my arms, and I finally understood why Jasper had done what he had done.

H was trying to protect Bella not hurt her, well not because he wanted to but because he had to.

He had no choice.

I instantly felt sorry for all the things I had said and mentally took them all back.

I climbed out of the car and went into the house to confront jasper, I would have to go and grab my thing from the Cullen's house as well, because it was clear as to what I had to do.

It was my turn to protect Bella.

I ran in the house and found jasper on the couch, silently sulking from his most recent Bella beating which had left her in tears.

I went and sat down with him and wrapped my arm around him. He seemed shocked at my touch.

He looked up at me and began to talk.

"rose I'm" but I cut him of wit a wave of my hand.

I pulled out the envelope that was in my back pocket and showed him. He nodded and curled into my chest.

Heaving his chest with large breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Jasper had always been a very compassionate person, so it must have killed him to have to do this.

It was only a matter of time till it was my turn.


	12. Awards

**Okay so I know that this is not an update, I just wanted all of you to pay a visit to my good friend Charlie at **Award Your Favourite FanFics

**She has made a fanfiction that awards all different kinds of FanFics, so jump on over there and VOTE, feel free to nominate anyone as well **

**She has a different FanFic for each of the categories, so if your category is not there then just send her a PM and she'll add it.**

**So jump on over there guys and nominate and VOTE.**

**Sorry for no update lol**

**jEss Xxx**


	13. But Alice

***roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own twilight and neither do you.* (unless you are Stephenie Meyer.**

**So here is chapter 11, and I would just like to say a really quick sorry for taking so long on this chapter, im an not going to babble, and I am sure that you don't want a sob story about why I couldn't do it, so rather than any of that I am just going to get on with the chapter.**

_**Chapter 11 APOV**_

I had never been so annoyed and unhappy, but most of all, angry, than I was today.

The thing that I was most annoyed about was what Rosalie and Jasper were doing to Bella, though that does not cover it completely.

It's the fact that not only was it them, but I had noticed Angela start to distance herself, though but not for her own reasons, but what seemed reluctant.

No matter whether Rosalie and Jasper where doing this because they wanted to or not, it was hitting Bella really hard. She seemed to get worse each day.

Emmett and Edward seemed to be getting more on edge by the day, because of the distancing of their friends.

Emmett spent countless hours on the phone the other day arguing with Rosalie about why she was being such a bitch. Her reason being "you will find out soon enough, im sure of it."

This just made Emmett more annoyed. The thing that scared me the most was that e was definitely not himself. And I knew that the death of his mother had hit him as well, and though I know that he wasn't close with her, or that they didn't talk at all, but you know how boys are with their mothers, its instinctive to love them, its in their genes, they cant help it.

So for that reason, and maybe that reason alone, he was allowed a little bit of sorrow, for his dead mother.

For the last couple of days I had been spending the nights at Bella's house, so did Edward. It made being with her easier.

Jasper and I weren't on speaking terms at the moment. We hadn't broken up, I just said that I wasn't going to be speaking to him until he came to his senses and was there to support Bella, in the way that she needed it the most right now.

It was all fairly suspicious, you must admit. The slow disappearing of Bella's friends. Though no matter the reason, she didn't deserve this.

I pondered the whole situation on my way to my locker. I have been going to school everyday, stopping by all of Bella's classes at the end of the period, so I could collect her work. She was too distraught for work.

I arrived at my locker and opened it up, turning the knob to each of the numbers that was going to release the catch, therefore letting me access my books.

_11, 26, 19_

_Click _

I opened the door, and automatically an envelope fell out.

I was a little surprised, I had never really bothered with the mid class note passing and slotting in the lockers.

Either way, I picked up the envelope. Opening it and trying very hard to compose myself.

_**Dear Miss Cullen,**_

_**I am sure you are aware of the slow departure of your friends and family from Miss Swan's life**_

What I was reading was… disturbing at the least. How did he know what was going on with our friendships. What Bella is going through though is her business and the business of anyone that she tells. But whoever this stranger was, was doing something highly illegal in my books.

_**I would just like to say… that I strongly advise that you quite the same.**_

_**Okay so I am done with the politeness.**_

_**I am TELLING you that you ARE going to STAY AWAY from Bella.**_

_**If you don't, then I will be forced to inflict upon her something that only you could be held responsible for.**_

_**Although the death of her mother was quite tragic I am pleased to say that I quite enjoyed myself, inflicting this pain upon her.**_

_**And as childish this may sound.**_

_**IT. WAS. FUN **_

_**You WILL take my advice and stay away from Bella, no connection with her what so ever. **_

_**Do exactly what your dear friends have been doing. **_

_**Make her feel unwanted, unloved, hurt. I don't care what you do, just make her depressed and miserable, you hear me? **_

_**If you do as I say, she will live… maybe **_

_**Have a pleasant day**_

_**Bella's one true love**_

_**Xxx Xxx**_

By this time I was standing in the middle of the hallway shaking and crying uncontrollably.

I was shaking so hard that I soon found myself sitting on the ground sobbing loudly.

Someone walked around the corner of the hall, and saw me sobbing, and quickly sprinted over to me and enveloping me in a huge hug.

I looked up to see jasper embracing me.

He looked at me and I held our my letter.

He took one look and nodded.

"I did try to explain, but as it says, I couldn't tell you. I did it to save Bella."

I didn't have the energy to talk so I just nodded and buried my head in his shoulder blade and sobbed.

How could any person want to do this kind of thing to a person like Bella, she was so sweet and kind and sincere. And for anyone to feel the need to inflict such pain upon her is indescribable.

She had, had enough trouble without Jasper, Angela or Rosalie. Without me, I don't know what she will do. She can afford to lose anymore friends, she needs them now. In her time of need. But I have no choice but to stay away. As Jasper, Angela and Rosalie had been doing.

As much as it kills me to do so, and as much as she needs me right now. She has Edward, who I have no doubt is in love with her. And she had Emmett. She also has Charlie. Though he seems just as spooked by all of this.

The death of Renee hit their family hard. And this was going to hit them harder.


	14. My Only Brother

***roses are red violets are blue, I don****'****t own twilight and neither do you* (unless you are Stephenie Meyer) **

**And it is chapter 12 already, as I said, I was going to try and get the chapter out ASAP, I have been a little slack with the updating lately. I have had it crazy tough with school as stuff but anyways, Bella has it worse lol. **

**This chapter is called: My only brother.**

_**Emmett's POV**_

I was finding it very hard to go on each day, and the only reason that I was trying was well because of my sister. I may not be the smartest bloke but I know when she is hurting, and now is one of these times.

It must be killing her having none of her friends around.

All she has is Edward and I, and to tell you the truth even I know that we are not much company.

I cant pretend to understand how this must be effecting the others to see her like this but it must be pretty bad because they are dropping out of her life like flies on mortein.

Though even I am finding it hard to sympathise with them in this. Bella needed them, and I cant understand why people that had been there for me my whole life would just abandon her like this. Something was not right.

Rosalie and I still hung out every now and then. But she never went near Bella. It almost as if she was sacred that something bad would happed if she did. She was always reluctant to leave where Bella was, and seemed like she just wanted to run over there and give her a big hug, saying sorry in the process, though I will not even begin to try and understand girls.

Edward on the other hand, has spent all the time when he wasn't with Bella, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with everyone around here, abandoning someone in there time of need like this.

I was a little upset that he was treating everyone with such hatred and all that.

I was finding hard, but not like Bella, it just hit home a little that my mother was dead. Yes she had never been around a single day in my life, that I remember, but she was still my mother, just call it sonly instinct.

This one day of all days though, seemed to be a low point in it for me, it was the day that I had found out about everyone else, why they were being so distant, because from then on I was too.

I was on my way to the office to pick up some more stuff for Bella from the school, even though they had heard about her mothers brutal murdering, they still felt the need to send her school work. It was almost sick.

So this one day I was in my jeep getting Bella's work, though as much as I would have loved to tell them to go and get fucked, that she didn't need this, the work piling up in her room, all ready for her to do when she had gotten rid of her stalker. But you know, I didn't, as much as I wanted to.

I got the massive pile of work and hauled it back to the house, only to find Bella sitting at the table with an envelope in her hands.

"what's that bells?" I asked as gently as I could, I was having to talk to her like she was a mental patient lately because she might crack and then we would be in serious trouble.

"it's a letter for you." she said quietly, though there was a hint of something that sounded like loathing in there.

"what's the matter Bella?" I stupidly asked, and it came firing back at me.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! WHAT THE MATTER?!! ILL TELL YOU HWAT THE MATTER IS EMMETT SWAN, MY MOTHER IS DEAD, MURDERED, CHOPPED UP INTO LITTLE PIECES, AND HER KILLER IS STALKING ME, FOLLOWING ME AND HE IS GOING TO KILL ME TOO, I KNOW IT, AND ALL BECAUSE OF THE STUPID BITCH, SHE HAD TO GO AND AGRIVATE A KILLER DIDN'T SHE, MY MOTHER, SHE DID THIS TO ME! IM GLAD THAT SHE IS DEAD!!!" she screamed.

"oh come on Bella, you don't mean that, you love mom." I said trying to calm her down, putting on my mental patient voice again.

"your right, I don't mean that, I love her, I really do, she's my mother, this isn't her fault." she said. She was a lot calmer now.

"that's it Bells, you love her."

"this is for you em." she said staring at it again.

"whose it from?" I asked walking over to the kitchen.

"I don't know, but it looks exactly the same as the one that I got when… when… when… I… found out… ab… mom" she said as she started to sob again.

Bella had been sobbing a lot these days. Whenever she thought of mom, she would break down and start to cry again.

I calmed Bella down and took the letter from her.

A few minutes later I decided to retreat to my bedroom to read the letter.

After carefully examining it, I found that Bella was right, the letter was very similar to the one that she had received.

I opened it up, extremely scared of what I was going to find.

It read:

_**Dear Mr Swan,**_

_**I am sure you are aware of the slow departure of your friends and family from your sisters life**_

This was only too true. It was like he could read my mind.

_**I strongly advise that you do exactly the same, that is if you want your darling sister to live.**_

_**Just to make things clear, because from what I have heard, you are not the brightest crayon in the box.**_

_**I am TELLING you that you ARE going to STAY AWAY from Bella.**_

_**If you don**__**'**__**t, then I will be forced to inflict upon her something that only you could be held responsible for.**_

_**Although the death of her mother was quite tragic I am pleased to say that I quite enjoyed myself, inflicting this pain upon her.**_

_**And as childish this may sound.**_

_**IT. WAS. FUN **_

_**And if it were my sister in danger I would listen to me.**_

_**I have no doubt that you are big and strong, but you are no mach for me, I have professional skills that only someone of my age could acquire, so listen here and listen good.**_

_**You WILL take my advice and stay away from Bella, no connection with her what so ever. **_

_**Do exactly what your dear friends have been doing. **_

_**Make her feel unwanted, unloved, hurt. I don**__**'**__**t care what you do, just make her depressed and miserable, you hear me? **_

_**If you do as I say, she will live**__**…**__** maybe **_

_**And don't tell anyone of this letter, not your father, Mr Cullen, or Bella, you may however talk to those who have already abandoned dear Bella.**_

_**Have a pleasant day**_

_**Bella**__**'**__**s one true love**_

_**Xxx Xxx**_

At first I was slightly offended at what I was hearing, was this guy criticising me? Or my IQ?

But then it hit me. He was threatening Bella, through me.

This only made total sense, and now I had a respect for my friends that I had never thought of before.

They were here for Bella more than ever, by staying away from her. I was heartbroken and proud all at the same time.

This is when I knew what I had to do. I couldn't tell dad, so I would just have to wait until bedward joined us, because with not a doubt in my mind I knew he would, and maybe my father too, but until then we could only plan, and then we could put it into action.

And as much as this really did hurt, it was the right thing to do.


	15. Regrets

***I don't own twilight***

**Hey people, sorry it took so long, here is chapter um idk what it is lol anyways, here it is and the next one will be up later tonight/ tomorrow, but I just want to get the lets leave Bella stage over and done with lol**

**Without further ado: chapter…..**

_**EPOV**_

I knew that this must be hard on Bella, and I couldn't even fathom what it must be like to lose all your friends and family in a matter of weeks. Think of the effect that that would have on _your _confidence.

I knew there was something up with the others, and I knew that they wouldn't leave one of their best friends hanging like that, especially Emmett.

I could see the pain in their eyes as the walked away from her, trying their best to… ignore her. That's when I knew it wasn't voluntary.

I had known these people for most of my lives, and never had I known them to be so selfish. Though only now do I know why as I am doing exactly the same thing.

If I were stronger I would fight back. But this is not my area of expertise and I don't know how to go about things like this. I only wish that I could talk to Charlie.

Charlie would no doubt be receiving his letter soon enough, I am smart enough to work out that the stalkers plan was get her on her own, and assuming that he has done his research, he would not leave Charlie out there in the open to discover him. He needs to be twice as strong and four times as smart to get past him and his police cronies.

It is only now that I am allowing myself to think about her, how much it must have hurt her to see me leave, to see me just disappear and ignore her like all her other friends and family. Seeing me leave would have been second to seeing Emmett go, and soon third to Charlie. But once again I find myself asking the same question. What can I do?

Sitting at the lunch table with my friends and family, it felt like it had before Bella had come to town. Only more depressed.

I could see it in everyone's eyes, how much it killed them to see Bella walk into the cafeteria, search the room, and find us. I would see the hope in her eyes as she looked around the table to find a spare seat, we would be forced to spread and make sure that there was no room, the sight of that must have been harder than seeing that there was no room , because that adjustment that we were making, was like concreting her fate of our friendships. Like us saying "we no longer want you"

I know I wasn't the only one that noticed this either, because although we may be shuffling, it was not an eager "oh my god, spread she might come and contaminate us" it was more of a "shuffle around guys because if she sits with us and the stalker sees, well the next time we see her she might be dead." These were the only thoughts that we needed to maintain to make sure that we steered clear of anything Bella Swan.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore guys, she looks so miserable, and no one is talking to her, they just look at her as if she doesn't belong on this planet, as if she is just wasting air." Alice had never been one to be able to hold out prolonging someone's pain and suffering, this was no different.

"I think we are all finding it hard Alice, no one has ever had to do this before, no one should have to, And as for everyone else? That is our fault too, though not directly; they are only following what we have done, following our lead, that's what _he_ wanted." And it was the truth, it was written in each of our letters, what his aim was, though he didn't tell anyone what his plans were going to be after he had gotten rid of all of us, I suspect that it was going to be something worth his wait. Well worthy to him.

As much as I feel that I am doing the right thing, I have this constant sense of guilt, though that is only to be expected. I mean what we are doing can only be described as illegal in the laws of friendship.

Though I of all of us feel more guilty that the lot of them put together, I had to say that Bella was a 'lousy girlfriend', that of all things must have hurt the most, because in my attempt a leaving her, I had to end the relationship that had only seemed like it was just beginning to form, its time like these that make you hate life and everything about it.

Walking into English, there were a million and one questions running through my head, all pulsating through like it was some national emergency, if they went unanswered.

Questions such as:

Why her?

What did she ever do to him to make him want to hurt her so badly?

Was this really necessary?

Why isn't Charlie doing anything about it? I mean surely he must see that we are killing her from the inside out?

How could we be so weak as to listen to this jerk, while he kidnaps the very best and pure person that I know, we know?

All the questions, asking why this was happening to her, to us. It was mind boggling, to think that such a person could exist.

And yet they do, and the worst part is to think that this is not only happening to Bella, and she is not the first, and probably wont be the last, because it is happening everywhere, and apparently right under our noses, and we cant do a thing about it.


	16. Charlie's Time

***I don't own twilight* **

**Okay so this is the last of the notes chapters, as happy as I am, it doesn't mean that the misery is over just yet, as much as I would like it to be lol**

**The fact is that we are only just getting into the story, the notes were there set the plot, to plan out the setting, so next chapter is when it gets back to something other than note receiving lol because I am sure that you are all getting a bit sick of it by now.**

**So this is the final notes chapter, glad that I could be of service to you**

**Chapter …**

_**Charlie's POV**_

In all of my years on the force I had seen some pretty terrible things, female rape victims, blood traumas, and some just plain gruesome things. That said, I had seen plenty of simple things, such as graffiti, broken shop window and a small business robbery, and though not all big crimes, crimes all the same.

But, just for the sake of repeating myself, in all of my years, I had never seen something such as this.

A crime so well orchestrated, that it could go on as a something that the FBI would be impressed by. A crime that was so well set up, that not even a rock would deviate from the pre-made plan, if it had the option.

But no matter how impressive the plan may have been, did not take away from the crime that was being committed, right in front of our noses no doubt. I am an officer of the law, but not only that. I am a father, and I should have been paying more attention to what had been going on in Bella's life, especially since the suspicious text messages, and then even more when her friends started leaving.

I was foolish to dial it down to kids politics, something that my father had always made sure to keep his distance from, I guess it is a learnt behaviour, like others, such as swearing or other adultly things like that. Just things that we pick up from our parents. And as much as I would like to think that Emmett and Bella, have been some of the lucky few as to have inherited my bad genes, I knew there could be no such luck out there for the unlucky.

Which brings me back to this.

The fact that this… person thought that he could tare apart my daughters life bit by bit because he was hurt emotionally one time, is no reason to try and hurt an innocent 17 year old girl. She did not deserve this. The farthest from it.

Which makes it all the more hard, to know that such evil did exist in the world, and as much as it exists, it can not be removed, it can not be replaced with something better just because we don't like it. Its hard, but that is the way it is.

I had not understood my children's and their friends behaviour before now, but suddenly all things were making sense once again. Everything was starting to fall into place as things were getting more out of hand in the short run, in the long run they were all making perfect sense.

I had my own letter now, one that I could examine and fingerprint and incript and all of that, because as a father and the chief of police, I had the right to know what kind of trouble my daughter was in. she needed me in her time of need, yet I had to leave her alone all the same. 'make her feel unloved' as the letter had said. It was an absurd request, I knew that she felt unloved enough now to kill herself, but she wasn't like that, and this made it easier to bear in a way.

Knowing that when times got tough, she kept on pushing, kept on trying, trying her best to get back everything that she had lost. This is how I knew that eventually Bella _would _get what she wanted, she was smart like that. But yes in the meantime I had to make like Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Miss Weber, I had to disappear, for her safety it was vital that I wasn't there.

So that's what im doing, disappearing, ill keep a look out for her on the side, but I am going to try my best to research and find this guy that is ruining mine and my daughters lives, the only thing is just not getting caught.


	17. The Distance Between us

***I don't own twilight* **

**Okay so I am sure that you are as glad that I am that we are finally off of the letters and are going to get into some kind of story line. Sorry that it has taken so long btw, though I have no excuse, I just couldn't be bothered, that and I had the worlds biggest writers block, On with the chapter…**

Life had changed quite drastically since the start of the school year. Back then I was wandering around, linking arms with my two best friends and surrounded by the guys that I loved and would love. But now? Now I wander around by myself, with no one wandering within a 5 metre radius of me.

It was like I had some kind of plague that they didn't want to go near.

I would wander into the cafeteria and be happy to see my friends hands waving at me, to come and share a table. Now? I walked in with a hard mask on my face, acting as best that I could to seem quite happy and strong during this situation.

I don't know why my friends had suddenly decided to ditch me. I hadn't known them long, but I had even heard Alice refer to me as her best friend, and now they all go off and pretend like I don't matter, or like I am nothing, that I don't deserve to live?

This life is getting harder and harder to live, having no one around to support you? Not even my own father Charlie, who had decided to just disappear and never return.

It was eating me up, the anti-socialisation of the teenagers around me when it concerned me in particular, was devastating, not being able to control the world around you when it came to who you were aloud to talk to, it was getting to me in ways that I thought could never be effected.

I was trying not to show how much the abandonment was really killing me, because seeing the look on their faces to see me hurting was too much.

It was hard now even to sit at a lonely table in the cafeteria alone, by yourself on a table and still look happy, but then there are their faces.

Edward looking as if he is going to throw up, he doesn't even stay in the cafeteria for long, I must repulse him that much.

Alice constantly looking as if she is going to cry. Emmett holding a similar facial position as mine, it's a swan characteristic when everything gets too hard, though you can tell the difference between the real emotion and the cover up, well I can.

Rosalie, she was just… not. It was like she was not really there, just kind of there in body but not in mind. Expressionless. Emotionless.

Then there was Jasper… he looked like he was about to burst, he had always been very charismatic, and he always felt a similar way to the people around him, but now it looks like everyone's gloomy moods were getting to him a bit. It doesn't surprise me at all.

Seeing these faces everyday hurts, because it is then that I realise that their abandonment wasn't intentional, or for lack of a better word their decision. Its just the way things had to be.

Edward and Emmett leaving were the ones that hurt the most, Edward and I just reuniting, getting into a relationship that I felt comfortable in, yet me finally deciding that I WAS in fact good enough for him. But when he left, my whole word crumbled down.

Charlie had bee great through all of that, saying it was just a faze, yet two days later he was the one to go as well, I personally don't think it made any sense.

But I will get over it. Maybe ill move back in with Phil, im not sure, im sure that he is still grieving over my mothers death, I could go there.

That's what I would have done, if I knew where Charlie was. If he came back and found me gone, he would be devastated and not just in the way that I had left to go back to Florida after just getting here, but because I didn't tell him, that I just left… without a word of good bye, I couldn't do that to him.

So I will push through the pain and get on with my life, maybe I will even find someone that will want me for who I am.

*******

It was Friday night, I had just gotten back in from school, and some aimless driving for hours, all because I wanted to put off coming home, specifically coming home to nothing, no one.

But I knew that I couldn't drive around aimlessly forever. If Charlie was home he would get worried. He had a tendency to do that.

I pulled into the driveway, stowed my car and walked into the house.

My dads car, or looked like it was parked on the street, so I figured he would be home, and that it was actually him.

I walked over to the fridge, feeling a little thirsty I grabbed out the orange juice, poured myself a glass and put the juice back in the fridge. I was standing in front of the sink, looking out the kitchen window into the utter blackness, when I saw what looked like a guy holding a Hessian bag.

I did the first thing my instincts told me to do, and that was to scream.

Though my screaming was futile, it had no effect on what was happening.

A smelly sock was shoved in my mouth, though I did my best at struggling to keep it out but the guy had my hands behind my back in a vice grip.

Once the sock had been successfully shoved in my mouth, the bag was forced over my head and I was crammed all the way in, and then picked up and thrown into the truck which I had presumed was Charlies, though now I knew whose it was.

I did my best to kick and thrash around as the man dragged me across the ground. The pain of it was immense, like nothing I had felt before, I swear that the bag was going to rip, but it never did.

I was getting more and more scared of what was going to happen, it was terrifying being locked up in the trunk on a car bound and tied with no way of getting out.

It was becoming harder and harder to breath, the oxygen in a stuffy car boot being limited either way, though trying to breath through a bag was proving to be even harder.

After all too long the car came to an immediate stop, and I could feel my body being thrown against the side of the boot, I groaned in pain as I landed on my hand.

I was sure that it was broken, the pain was unbearable, and noiseless tears ran down my face.

I could hear the drivers car door open, and the driver getting out, slamming the door behind him, I was nervous, I could hear the clomp of his shoes hitting the ground as he rounded the car.

The car boot was violently yanked open, known by the sound that the door made in protest. Then there was a sound, no a voice.

"Bella, we're here"

**So there you have it, I have started to get back into a plot again, I know that the notes were getting a little frustrating, I tried to make this one a little bit longer, and yet not too long so that I could finish it where I did. **

**So there you go **

**R&R**

**jEss Xxx**


	18. Calling All Lovers

"help me, someone help" I sobbed, i was losing my energy i had been screaming out for help for hours.

It had been roughly a week since I was kidnapped, I still hadn't figured out who he was. The light in the rooms were never bright enough for me to catch a glimpse of his face. And if I tried asking again then he would hit me, and tell me to continuously shut up.

I don't regret lashing out, even though my family had been ignoring me, I had never stopped believing that they really did love me, and that the way that they were treating me was the farthest thing than by choice. And continuing to believe that helped me stay strong, and to fight the menace that he was.

I didn't doubt that this man that was holding me captive was responsible for everything that had gone wrong in my life, especially since I had moved in with my brother and my dad.

"I'm so, so very sorry" I sobbed again.

I had lost all energy to yell and scream anymore. I wasn't being fed enough, I wasn't getting enough energy in my food to be able to scream and thrash. And I knew that's what they wanted. Hell if I was them I would do the same thing. God knew where we were, we could be in the middle of a warehouse, or the middle of the god forsaken forest. But either way I couldn't blame them.

It had been made apparent to me a couple of days ago that it wasn't a one man job. I had, had many a visitors, never any nice, but they were different faces none the less. But thats what was different. They were faces, I got to see who they were, but never the man that was behind it all.

My days were nothing but boring, I sat there tied to my chair in the dark and gloomy concrete room. Just me and the chair.

Every night at what I guessed was about six thirty, someone would come in to shovel food into my mouth, force me to eat the packet potatoes and stale bread. Make me drink water that had more chemicals in it than my school science lab. But every night I would cooperate without a complaint. If it meant that I didn't have to starve.


End file.
